


Seasons change

by RobotApricot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Early Mornings, Other, Romance, Seasons, ive never posted my own personal writing anywhere so this is new lmao, my own work, personal, relationships, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotApricot/pseuds/RobotApricot
Summary: Just a small story I wrote for an English project. Only the first draft but I kind of really like it.





	Seasons change

Seasons Change.

Comfort. The feeling of the sun melting on your skin. The security of another body next to yours, breathing, moving, living. Sepia tones paint the walls through a crack in the curtains, bathing your world in oranges and pinks. Contentment settles in as you allow yourself to sink further into the mattress, eyes closed and heart open. You feel a shift in the covers next to you as your partner inches closer, allowing your bodies to touch. You feel safe. Your breathing evens out and once again, you’re taken away to a quieter place.

Stifling. Limbs sticking to limbs. Hair plastered to forehead. The sweltering sun is shining through your window, too bright and offensively early. You peel away from the sheets and throw open the window, only to be hit by a wave of heat. The bed is too hot for the two of you, but that doesn’t stop you from getting as close as possible before you feel like you’ll suffocate. Splaying limbs brush yours and you feel as though you’ll melt, but you make no effort to move. Even in the stifling heat of summer, you feel comfortable in their presence.

Happiness. The pitter patter of heavy rain against your window gently wakes you. Curtains open and window shut tight, you watch as the rivulets stream down the foggy glass. A light snore draws your attention to the person curled up next to you and warmth fills your heart, fills your veins, fills your entire being. The static sound of the rain and the deep, even breathing of the one you love makes for a perfect morning. You don’t think you could be happier than you are at this exact moment. A smile graces your face as your close your eyes once more and allow yourself to drift away.

Alone. A fierce chill settles deep in your bones and you shift in discomfort. Cold blues and greys surround you as an icy breeze drifts through your window and caresses your skin as you fight to find the covers. Burrowing deeper, you find no warmth next to you. Sadness and longing are colder than the winter winds whirling around the room. The feelings settle deeper and you are frozen from the inside out. Closing your eyes tightly, you pull the covers over your head and try to escape. Sleep comes slowly, but when she eventually takes you, your worries are forgotten, if only for a moment.

Serenity. The feeling of the sun melting on your skin. The comfort of another body next to yours, breathing, moving, living. Pastel tones paint the walls through the open curtains, bathing your world in pink and purple and orange. Tired eyes meet, and smiles are slow to form in your sleep dazed state. You inch closer to them and allow yourself to be wrapped in their embrace. You feel safe. Secure. With a sigh of contentment, you close your eyes as they close theirs. Their slow, deep breathing lulls you back to sleep slowly, gently. Finally, spring has returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I also did art on this in my instagram RobotApricot


End file.
